


Dick Denial

by Find_Me_Calling_You



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Kissing, M/M, Nick Delli Santi is an Angel, Sexual Repression, discussion of true love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23060719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Find_Me_Calling_You/pseuds/Find_Me_Calling_You
Summary: It's the end of 2020, and Armie Hammer is a very successful and now very single man. But Nick is 200% done with Armie's repressed bisexuality and will go the extra mile to help Armie realize exactly who he's been madly in love with for the past four-plus years.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer, barely Nick Delli Santi/Armie Hammer
Comments: 22
Kudos: 111





	Dick Denial

**Author's Note:**

  * For [barthelme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/barthelme/gifts).



> I don't know where this idea came from, but here it is. Many, many thanks to bart for the fantastic phrase "dick denial," and for giving us one very long, very sexy threesome fic that turned me onto the gorgeous, literal angel that is Nick Delli Santi.
> 
> If you're looking at the tags thinking "what?" there are notes in the end of the work that explain.

The past year had been an... _ experience _ for Armie, to say the least. But in the last week of 2020, he was happy as could be. Lounging on the beach, watching his children play, building elaborate castles and then being monsters knocking them down. He was officially single as of two weeks ago, and he’s next to certain the tattoo on his finger (which hurt like a  _ biiiiiitch _ to get lasered off) was no longer visible. Maybe one more session when they got home, if he felt like he could tolerate it. 

“ _ Stai attento _ !” Nick’s voice broke him out of his musings, Harper trying to convince Ford to climb on her shoulders. If they fell, it wouldn’t be far and was just sand, but Nick kept a close eye on the kids. Way more than Armie or Elizabeth ever had.

“ _ Sì sì zio Niki _ !” Harper blew him a kiss then waved him off, right back to the task at hand.

“Harper speaks Italian?” Armie felt like he would have heard about that, even with how busy he’d been between Broadway, promoting several movies, and filming that Netflix miniseries.

Thankfully, Nick’s response is a snort as he drops another perfectly stirred bellini on the table next to Armie and settles into the other lounger on their private beach.

“Only when she’s trying to sass me.” It was Armie’s turn to snort, watching Nick take a long sip of his own drink before dropping his head back.

“Thanks for…” Armie can’t quite find the right words. He wouldn’t have made it through this year, and he highly doubts his kids would be as well adjusted as they are if it weren’t for Nick. “For, you know, everything. With the kids and bringing them to visit, keeping them behaved when they came on the promo tour for a little while.

“If this doesn’t sound weird; I’m...pretty proud of myself for everything I did this year and the changes I’ve made, but it went a thousand times easier and was so much better because of you and your support, so, thank you.” Armie glanced sideways and saw the understanding smile on Nick’s face, his hand coming over to squeeze Armie’s wrist.

“What are friends for if not to help each other through the difficult times?” Armie smiled and put his drink down, reaching over and pulling him into a brief but fierce hug. Ford shrieked and Nick was immediately up out of his arms and striding over to the kids. Harper had been trying to sit on his head while he rested in the sand and predictably, that had gone very poorly.

Once Nick had brushed the sand out of Ford’s face, he pressed kisses to his cheeks and pointed him to a little tent they’d set up on the beach the other day. Armie knew there was water, a snack, and a stuffed animal, everything Ford needed for a good nap. Armie watched with wonder that Ford went without a fight at all, retreating into the tent to rest. How could Nick get his kids to behave like that?

“ _ Sei la peggior tata di sempre _ !” Harper looked like she was about to throw sand at Nick but when he drew himself up to full height and stared down at her, she deflated and walked away muttering, grabbing a book from her beach bag and flopping down a bit further away.

“What did that mean?”

“Apparently, I’m the worst nanny ever.” Nick shrugged before grabbing his drink again. “But to our previous conversation, yeah, this year was a lot, but you grew a lot, professionally, and personally, and I got a lot of great time with the kids. Plus you’re a free man again.” Nicky tipped his glass at him and Armie smirked, returning the tip and raising his glass to his lips. “It’s just a shame you’re still so deep in dick denial.”

Armie forgot to swallow and quickly choked on his drink, coughing and glaring at Nick.

“What did you just say?” Armie managed to get out between coughs, loud and almost panicked. Nick hushed him and waved a hand towards the tent where Ford was trying to settle down for his nap. Armie caught his breath and glared.

“I just said you’re in denial about your latent bisexuality. You’re still too scared to admit, even to yourself, that you want dick. A very specific dick, if I may add.” Nick raised an eyebrow at him and Armie flushed dark pink, staring at the ground.

*

It had been a long night just after the press tour had ended. He’d felt so close to Timmy the whole time. It was almost like being back in Crema. He had someone he felt unconditionally safe with, someone he could count on to always make him laugh. Someone he knew had seen the ugly parts of him and just kept on loving him the same anyway. After fourteen months of non-stop traveling with Timmy, being home alone was just...empty. It was like a piece of him was missing.

Elizabeth had taken the kids to Texas for the week so Armie and Nick had gotten out the massive inflatable flamingos, smoked a bordering on excessive amount of weed and after eating their fill of DoorDashed in n Out, were floating on the massive pink and white monstrosities, staring up into the sky, trying to find constellations through the smog and LA’s light pollution.

Armie really didn’t know how long he’d been talking about Timmy.

“Just from the moment I met him, I could tell he was just the greatest kid, you know? He’s so talented, so genuine. He’s a brilliant actor with those expressive eyes and the control he has over his body. I can’t do that and I’ve got a decade on him…

“He plays guitar, piano, keeps up with fashion, speaks three fucking languages now. I swear he uses a different voice when he speaks French and another one for when he’s speaking Italian. He sounds...even more mature. Like, I don’t know, just...he sounds fantastic.”

Non-stop babbling about how amazing Timmy is and how lucky he got to share such a special movie and connection with him and how much he hopes his sweet younger co-star keeps his genuine kindness and warmth. His openness in his interactions, even when it's awkward.

“He was even so good with all the scenes I hated. He was having so much fun with the dance scene, he made it less awkward, he got me through it. And all the love scenes just felt so warm and safe. It was this just...beautiful environment and he’s such a good kisser, Nick. He’s so great. I love him so goddamn much. I think I could take him into the sunset with me and love him forever and ever if he were a woman.”

Nick had made a low hum and when Armie turned to his friend, Nick had been watching him with an expression he hadn’t seen before.

“What?”

“If you really love Timmy so much, why don’t you just tell him how much he means to you. He may want that off-into-the-sunset happily ever after too.” Nick had said gently and despite an intense blush, Armie shook his head.

“Well, I don’t like dicks, or men, so not happening.” Armie had bit out and Nick had just rolled over onto his belly on his float and closed his eyes, ending the conversation.

*

“You still think I’m gone on Timmy?”

“Who else do you FaceTime every day?” Armie scowled. “Who else’s mother do you send flowers to on Mother’s Day? Who has a key to your apartment? Who did you give  _ your _ apartment key to? Who were you fucking jumping up and down for when he finally came to see  _ The Minutes?”  _ Armie tried to open his mouth. “Who do you overnight all those fancy teas to when he’s sick? Who did you send two pounds of gourmet chocolate and three designer coats to for Christmas? Whose book recommendations do you read before anyone else’s and talk about for weeks? And Jesus Armie, who sleeps in your bed every time he stays with you?”

Nick’s got that determined look on his face and Armie wants to shrink away.

“Timmy’s...really important to me. He’s special.” He manages to get out and Nick softens.

“I know he is. He’s a really great guy, Armie and he loves you too. So much more than you can imagine.” Armie nods slowly, chewing on his lip when Nick finally sighs, glancing at the kids, Ford sound asleep in his tent, Harper playing with some kind of “sand science” kit she got for Christmas.

And before he knows it, Nick has swung a leg over him and is sitting in his lap.

“What the hell Niki?” His hearts beating fast, saliva pooling in his mouth, cock twitching in his swimsuit. It definitely doesn’t have anything to do with Nick’s gorgeous golden skin, the well defined muscles of his chest and abs, decorated with a sparse hair that easily makes it way down into one very nice happy trail.

“You’re gonna hate me, but this is for your own good.” Nick sits back slightly, and Armie can’t help a shiver at the feel of Nick’s legs against his, their hairy thighs rubbing together, the unique softness and drag of their legs against each other. And then…

Nick’s kissing him. 

He should feel disgusted, he should feel sick but all he feels is the softness of Nick’s lips, the brush of his two-day scruff against his own. Strong hands, big and firm cupping his jaw, sliding back just under his ears and threading into the back of his hair, drawing a shocked moan from Armie’s throat. It’s the chance Nick needs to put his tongue in Armie’s mouth, licking over his teeth until Armie responds to the licks, Nick catching his tongue with his lips, biting lightly, sucking on it like it’s a little cock and Armie gets even harder, thinking of Nick’s talented mouth....

His hands explore, stroke down the firm expanse of Nick’s back before sliding around to the front, one hand sliding up, scratching his nails against the skin of Nick’s chest, tugging at the soft dark hair, the other hand sliding down, palming the half-hard cock in Nick’s swimsuit before going around to his butt, pressing Nick in down, until their cocks touch and Nick moans into his mouth.

It’s enough to shock himself out of the moment and he stares at Nick, who simply raises an eyebrow and returns to his own chair, producing a magazine from God knows where and practically burying his nose in it, giving Armie time to process.

Kissing Nick was electric. He’d lightly dated and flirted with several young ladies throughout the year, but none of them kissed like that. So strong and sure, a little aggressive almost, visceral.

He touches the stubble rash on the skin around his mouth. His kissing partner was usually so smooth, soft silky skin the color of fresh milk. Nick’s broad flat chest had felt shockingly good against his own, but Nick was just a bit too big. He was supposed to be smaller, to fit into Armie like a missing puzzle piece. The long fingered hands grabbing his hair, blunt nails rubbing against his scalp. The boldness of Nick sucking on his tongue, the same way Timmy liked to tease him with those little flicks of his tongue before they kissed. But when he went to pull Nick close to his hips, despite the goddamn lightning bolt of pleasure that shot through him, as much as he enjoyed it, it just wasn’t  _ Timmy _ .

“Oh God.”

“There we go.” Nick said quiet and steady as Armie put his head in his hands and groaned.

“How could I be so fucking blind? Timmy...he’s. I...I  _ love _ him. I  _ want _ him in so many ways.” He blushes hard, reaches down, tucks his traitorously hard cock between his thighs, tries to take deep breaths. “I think I want him in you know...every way.”

“Congratulations, you finally realized you’re in love with Timothée Chalamet.” Armie groaned again, shaking his head. “FYI, that boy has been gone on you since Crema so don’t have any doubts about it being mutual. It’s extremely mutual.” Armie blushed, looking up at Nick in shock. “He would climb you like a tree, Armie. And you’ve been looking at him like he’s a goddamn snack for four freaking years. So please tell him how you feel, mm?” Nick arched his brow at him.

Armie shook his head.

“What the fuck am I going to say? ‘Hey Timmy, it’s Armie, I’ve been unable to actually process that I love you cause you’re a dude.’”

“You were in dick denial.”

“Fuck you!”

“Only after you take me to dinner.”

“Niki.” Armie flopped back. “Fine, ‘hey I’m in love with you and was too dumb to see it before because I was in dick denial, so now I’ve realized I kind of want to spend the rest of my life with you?’”

“Don’t forget ‘Happy Birthday!’” Nick’s voice carried a sing-song tone and Armie’s stomach dropped. He’d forgotten the date.

“Fuuuuck. I have to call him today. How the hell am I going to get my shit that together that quickly?” Nick shrugged lightly, draining the last of his bellini and lazily turning the page in his magazine, glancing at his watch.

‘Well, I’d say you probably have a solid ten minutes till the car picks him up from the airport, then, well, it all depends on traffic.”

“What?!”

“Oh, I must have forgotten to mention--I invited him for his birthday and he’s sticking around through New Year’s.” Nick’s expression was pure innocence but Armie knew better. Nick had planned the whole fucking thing.

“I hate you so fucking much.”

“No you don’t. I raise your children and I kissed you until you finally realized you actually had already found and fallen for the love of your life, roughly four and a half fucking years after you actually met the boy. I deserve chocolates or a fruit basket, or something.”

Armie takes a deep breath.

“You really do, Niki. Thanks.”

“Mhm. Now, like I said, he should be on his way very soon, and I’ve got to take the kids into town for a couple hours. Harper needs a new pair of sandals, and Ford needs an outfit for his birthday. Plus there’s the market and all the shopping for dinner tonight. So I should be gone a good little while if you want to go get ready.” Nick again had one of the most innocent looks on his face, but the smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth gave him away again.

Armie let out a laugh, part amused by his best friend, part overjoyed at getting to see Timmy, and to finally tell him how much he loved him.

“I owe you, Niki!” Armie turned on his heel and took off towards the house.

“I like spa days and good wine!” Nick’s voice followed him and Armie laughed aloud.

If everything with Timmy went as well as he could finally allow himself to hope for, Nick could have whatever he wanted to for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> The pairing is Timmy/Armie despite Timmy not physically appearing in this story. Nick is a good friend and knowing exactly how deep Armie is in his own bullshit, kisses him until Armie realizes he does in fact like kissing guys, but not as much as he liked kissing Timmy and...oh.


End file.
